


Folie a Trois

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Aftermath of Violence, Animal Abuse, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Serial Killers, can be read as romantic if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: folie a trois“madness for 3”definition: shared psychosis between 3 peopleIn this universe, the dream team have known each other since age 7 on the internet. All of them are predisposed to psychopathy and/or psychosis. They are bad influences on each other. It will have consequences in the future.please do not show this work to CCs or any other social media website.i wrote this during a panic attack, i know it’s weird. you don’t have to tell me.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Folie a Trois

**Author's Note:**

> please do not show this work to CCs or any other social media website. 
> 
> i wrote this during a panic attack, i know it’s weird. you don’t have to tell me.

At age 12, Sapnap gets in a physical altercation with another child, over a simple off handed comment. However, Sapnap gets unreasonably enraged and begins to take the fight to the extreme. He ends up putting the other kid in a coma, a month’s suspension. He gets severely scolded by the school, though his parents don’t seem to care much and ignore him when he gets home. He confides in his online friends, Dream and George. He expected the same reaction from them, but is surprised when they side with him. “He deserved it” Dream tells him, “You did nothing wrong” George responds. “How long do you think he’ll be in the coma for?” Dream asked. “Hopefully he never wakes up” George jokes. They laugh, Sapnap pauses. “Well he needs to wake up, I don’t want to get in trouble again.” “Are his parents charging?” “Who cares, it’s my parent’s problem” They play minecraft for the rest of the night. 

.

At age 14, a girl asks Dream to freshman homecoming. He wants to say no, but she’s being annoying. He decides to use this to his advantage. She was decently popular, so it elevated his status, which was great, but he wanted a bit more. He convinced her to do things to be more accepted by those above them, and they climbed the social hierarchy. Dream didn’t really much care for her, though. He’d decided that it had gotten boring, but worried breaking up with her would make him lose his status. He eventually convinced her to engage in behaviors she wouldn’t normally (smoking, drinking, etc) but to a detrimental point. She was no longer considered popular by the end of the year, but he was. He messaged his friends about it, wondering what they thought. They laughed “She was really that stupid?” George said in disbelief. “I didn’t know you were into dumb chicks, Dream” Sapnap joked. “I’m not, I don’t think I ever liked her” Dream shrugged. “Did you kiss her?” “Yeah, but only to keep her mind from wandering” Sapnap whined at that “Ugh, where do I find someone dumb enough for that?” George shrugged “Dream just got lucky” They decided to play geoguessr instead. 

.

At age 16, George had stumbled across a website. He figured it was porn or something else mindless, so he went to click away. Or at least, until he saw the actual content of it. It was a website for gore. George let his curiosity run wild as he scanned each page and each video for content. He stayed up looking at it, but groaned in remembering he had school in the morning. At school, they were doing a fundraiser of sorts. Each class sold a service for the other classes to buy. George’s class was currently advertising hand massages. A girl walked up to the stand. George scanned around to see if anyone else was available to do it. They weren’t. George internally groaned and led the girl to a desk, tucked away at the back of the class. As he was massaging, the girl fell asleep. Then his mind went back to the videos, then got an interesting idea. He pressed his nails down into her skin. She mumbled in her sleep. He tightened his grip on her hand and dug his nails in harder. She stirred awake, half asleep she mumbled “you’re hurting me” George smiled and scraped his nails all over her hand, breaking skin and causing her to bleed. George watched as she winced in pain, he pressed his nails on the newly open scratches to irritate them even further. The girl shot up, ripping her hand away from him and sprinted in the opposite direction. George shrugged. When he got home, he told his friends. “I liked it a lot” George said. “What did you like about it?” Sapnap asked, casually. “Not sure, but it gave me a feeling of...floating” “If it feels good you should keep doing it” Dream supplied. “I don’t want to get in trouble” “Is there any way you can enjoy it without getting in trouble?” Sapnap asked. George smiled. “yeah there is, actually. I’ll dm you both on discord” he sent them the link to the website. “woah” Dream exclaimed. “it’s good, right?” George asked. “yeah, kinda” Sapnap admitted. “Want to watch some together?” “Sure” “Why not” and so they did. 

.

At age 18 Things came to a head when they finally met up. They agreed to stay at Sapnap’s place, since his parents were out of town. When they arrived at the house, they all got settled in, sharing a room together. “What should we do first?” Dream asked. “Well, actually, I’ve been meaning to show you guys something, Grab a camera.” Sapnap said, tone low. “Well, what are you waiting for?” George rolled his eyes. Sapnap lead his friends to the backyard, going past the fences and into the woods. “Are you finally gonna kill us Sap?” Dream joked. “Nope, even better.” Sapnap lead them to a shed, hidden under the trees. “Look what i’ve got” He opened it up, there were small animals inside cages. “Pets?” Dream asked, confused. “No, future internet stars.” “What do you mean?” George spoke, curious. “Those videos we watch together got me thinking...We obviously can’t use real people, but no one ever said anything about animals” Sapnap smirk widened when he saw George and Dream smile, he knew his friends so well. Dream pulled out the camera from earlier. “Let’s have some fun”

**Author's Note:**

> please do not show this work to CCs or any other social media website. 
> 
> i wrote this during a panic attack, i know it’s weird. you don’t have to tell me.


End file.
